Warriors: Look to the Moon
by Amberflower101
Summary: Moonpaw, a young apprentice, stands proudly with her clan against the other three clans of the forest in a world slowly turning colder with hidden ambition and greed for power. But when her clan recieves a prochecy involving a long-buried enemy, BloodClan, will Moonpaw still be able to trust the ones she loves? Or will betrayal tear her apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people! This is my first story, so plz excuse my terrible writing. **

**Also, **_all positions for the MoonClan leader, deputy, and medicine cat are open, as well as all, and I mean ALL postitions in other clans_**. Please submit your character in the form of a review. I will be filling in characters for the open positions if I don't get enough characters from you lovely peoples fast enough, so yeah. :3**

**How fast I write will depend on the number of reviews I get, so review review review plz! And most of all, enjoy the (somewhat terrible) intro chapter!**

**And with that, I am out!**

**Like, out out.**

**Gone.**

**Right now.**

**So... yeah.**

**...Bye. :3**

* * *

No… no, this can't be happening…

_ I stared at the scene around me, my eyes as round as the moon above me and gasping for breath, shaking at the sight of the bloody scene around me. Silvermist was snarling defiance at the mottled brown she-cat before her, her pelt thick with blood as she snapped desperately at the sneering she-cat. Greenpaw and Woodpaw lay on the ground as if they were fresh-kill, their bodies too mangled for me to look at, and I spun away, only to stare into Breezeclaw's empty brown eyes as he took his final breaths and fell limp. Two sneering she-cats dragged him away and I stumbled back in terror. _

No… StarClan no…

_My lungs felt as if they were on fire and I gasped for air, feeling the edges of my vision beginning to creep in as I trembled, staring at my clanmates dying around me. I spotted Nightstar writhing on the ground and Snowflower lying beside him, both staring at me with empty eyes. Eyes that said, "It's your fault, Moonkit. It's all. Your. Fault." I tried to yowl out loud but my lungs wouldn't let me. My round eyes stared at Nightstar and Snowflower's limp bodies._

Mom… dad…

_I was the only one left. Suddenly a dark shape loomed over me and I stumbled back. The dark edges trickling in around my vision blotted out the cat's features, but I could just hear the cat's slow, menacing tone. _

"_Moonkit. We have been waiting for you. Come, young one. Join us and become a warrior of Blood."_

_My burning lungs couldn't sustain me any longer and I fell into darkness, catching only the glint of dark yellow eyes before I fell… fell…_

"MOONKIT!"

My eyes shot open and I gasped for breath. My chest heaved, though the fire inside had left me, and I blinked to make out the blurry cat bending over me. Two dark yellow eyes stared into mine.

Dark… yellow?

I leaped to my feet with a startled yowl before realizing that it was only Blazekit, his striped yellow fur shining in the sunlight peeking through the entrance of the nursery. Shaking myself, I sat up and looked around, realizing I was back home.

The walls were made of thick brambles and reinforced with large, green leaves. The ground under paw was made of soft earth and padded down with even softer moss beds and feathers. Mother lay in one of the comfy moss beds, dozing, with my sister, Rosepaw, bouncing around her and flailing for her flicking white tail covered in silver spots. The other queen, Petalbreeze, lay in a deep sleep without the constant squeaking of Logkit, Rockkit, and Tulipkit.

I turned my gaze back to my concerned brother.

"Are you all right?" Blazekit asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"I'm fine…" I mewed, still breathless from the dream. Dream. It was just a dream.

"Well, you don't _look_ fine," he mewed, sighing in relief and sitting down. "Not that I was worried or anything." He curled his tail daintily around his paws and began clean his chest fur proudly. I snorted.

"Show-off. It was just a dream, Blazekit. Calm your whiskers." I turned away from him to hide my lingering fear and licked one paw, trying to put the nightmare out of my mind. "Anyway, why are you up so early? You're usually the_ lazy _one."

He bristled and lashed his tail. "Better watch it, _Purple_kit." With that, he leaped toward me and tackled me. I playfully batted at his belly and he mrrowed in laughter as we rolled across the nursery floor. We tired of the game after a while and scrambled up to Mother.

"Oh, go away, you little nuisances," grumbled Mother as we nudged her awake. "What is it now?" Blinking sleep out of her golden eyes, she sat up and gave Rosekit a flick of her large paw, sending the little kit flying across the den. The little kit leaped to her feet again, undaunted and unhurt, and charged Mother's tail again. Mother sighed.

"Can we go outside?" Blazepaw asked, and I flashed Mother a pleading look.

"Well… I don't see why not. Just as long as you don't get in anyone's way, and don't leave camp!" She added the last part as Blazepaw and I streaked across the den and outside, Rosepaw tottering after us.

We emerged from the nursery and into the bright daylight, dodging Treefall as he padded by with a fat fish in his jaws. The camp was filled with activity, warriors and apprentices, medicine cats and-

"Hey, Moonkit!" I started as Sunkit raced across the clearing and skidded to a stop in front of me. "Guess what?"

"You lost some of that perfect fur? About time!" I muttered playfully and he snorted, his golden-orange pelt glistening in the sunlight radiantly.

"No, mouse-brain, I'm an apprentice now!"

My jaw dropped in shock. "I… I missed it? Your ceremony, I missed it?" My heart sank.

"Yeah, but it isn't your fault, you know. It's okay, really. You just slept in."

"Slept… in?" That was worse! "I'm sorry, Sunki- I mean Sunpaw, I was so stupid!"

His happy expression vanished. "Oh, you always blame yourself for everything, silly. You're not that far behind, you know!" He stepped up, rubbing his cheek against mine, his yellow eyes glinting playfully. Standing beside Blazekit, the two friends looked like twins.

Snorting, I trotted off, rolling my eyes. Why did Sunpaw always have to be so nice? _I hope I can be an apprentice soon, _I thought, remembering that I was nearly six months now. Shrugging, I swished my black tail and trotted on, followed by hyper-active Sunpaw and absent-minded Blazepaw.

Trying to forget the nightmare cat's words... "A warrior of Blood."

BloodClan.

* * *

_**-MoonClan-**_

Leader: Nightstar

Deputy: _**Open**_

Medicine cat: _**Open**_

Warriors

Silvermist- A pretty young she-cat with silver fur and clear blue eyes.

Treefall- A dark brown tom with black stripes and a short tail. He has sparkling brown eyes.

Frogleap- A light brown tabby tom with silver streaks and green eyes. He only has three toes on his front paws and an unusual five on his back paws.

Breezeclaw- A light-spirited white tom with sky blue eyes.

Foxpetal- A slender reddish-brown she-cat with black eyes and a fluffy tail with a white spot on the end.

Apprentices

Sunpaw- A golden-furred tom with orange stripes and blazing yellow eyes

Greenpaw- A humorous tom with light brown fur and a long black spot over his green eyes.

Woodpaw- A gray-furred tabby with naturally no fur on his front left leg and black eyes.

Butterflypaw- A large ginger she-cat with long ears and amber eyes.

Queens

Snowflower- A white she-cat with silver spots and violet eyes. (Moonkit, Blazekit, Rosekit)

Petalbreeze- A black she-cat with light green eyes and a long tail. (Logkit, Rockkit, Tulipkit)

Kits

Moonkit- A sleek-furred, black she-cat with a bright white moon-shaped birthmark around one violet eye.

Blazekit- A golden-furred tabby tom with orange stripes and yellow eyes.

Rosekit- A hyper-active she-cat with pure white fur and yellow eyes.

Logkit- A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and small ears.

Rockkit- A sturdily-built, black tabby tom with green eyes and no whiskers.

Tulipkit- A light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Elders

Gorsefur- A tough gray she-cat with a missing ear and forest-green eyes.

_**SunClan**_

_**ALL positions open as of now. Still in progress…**_

_**CloudClan**_

_**ALL positions open as of now. Still in progress…**_

_**StormClan**_

_**ALL positions open as of now. Still in progress…**_

* * *

**Please please please submit characters and story ideas! Thank ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I guess that I just wrote this one because I have too much time on my hands due to spring break. Bleh. **

**Please do remember to submit characters and ideas. R&R!**

**Anyway, here we go with the apprentice ceremonies.**

* * *

"Moonkit! Blazekit! Rosekit!" Hearing my name, I stopped and turned to see Nightstar trotting towards us. Sunpaw, deciding that it wasn't polite to stay around, dipped his head deeply to my father before hurrying away like he had someplace to be. I purred in amusement.

"Hi dad!" chirped Rosekit, who had been trailing unnoticed behind us.

"Hello there, kits. How have you been?" Nightstar asked, his paws twitching excitedly. I tipped my head in curiosity and wondered what could be getting him so excited.

"Enough with the big tough act, dad. What's getting you?" I mewed. Nightstar smiled a little.

"Certainly _you _know what today is, Blazekit?"

"It's our BIRTHDAY!" mewed Blazekit excitedly, nudging me. I blinked in surprise and puffed out my chest.

"Of course I knew that!" I mewed indignantly, embarrassed. How could I forget my own six-moon birthday?

…Six moon!

"We're six moons old now, right? So we can be apprentices now? Who'll be our mentors? When will we start training? How long until we get to be warriors? Can I be deputy yet?" I just couldn't stop the questions from flooding out of my mouth, and I only stopped when Blazekit shoved his tail in my mouth.

Nightstar let out a loud purr of laughter and I snorted. "Yes, Moonkit, it is your six moon, and you may be apprentices as of today. However, I have an important meeting with the leader of StormClan today, so you may have to wait for a-" He was cut off by Blazekit and Rosekit's protestant mews, though I didn't join them. I could wait. _Just as long as I get to beat that furball of a cat Sunpaw. _Leaving my brother and sister to tackle my dad, who was pretending to flail helplessly, I padded back to the den.

* * *

The day that followed passed agonizingly slow.

I tried playing with the other kits, but it didn't ease my boredom. Trying to figure out who my mentor would be, I wandered around camp, snatching passing warriors whenever I could for a brief, agitated conversation, then moving on to my next victim. Soon I tired of that, and I tried to sneak out of camp and follow my dad's scent trail towards StormClan. I was caught by Foxpetal, who nearly bit my ears off before dragging me back to the nursery and hurling furious accusations at Snowflower, who yawned at every word.

Then Nightstar was back.

He returned just before sun-down, his fur ruffled and his eyes dull. His paw steps were weary and his tail dragged on the ground, and he had to force a sad smile when Rosekit and I bounced up to him.

I guessed that negotiations didn't go too well.

That didn't keep him from starting our apprentice ceremony, though, and he padded slowly up to the high-log, climbing painfully over the branches and reaching the top.

"All cats of MoonClan gather here beneath the High log for clan meeting," he called.

I hurried forward, but Mother pulled me back and lapped furiously at my fur. _Why me? _I thought as Blazekit and Rosekit slipped away. Shaking her off, I padded proudly to the center of the clearing, right in front of the High log. Nightstar smiled at me and, when the cats had gathered, called us up. Blazekit and Rosekit padded proudly up beside me.

"Blazekit, Moonkit, Rosekit, you are of your sixth moon of age as of today, and are ready to become apprentices under MoonClan. Blazekit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Blazepaw. Foxpetal."

Foxpetal stepped forward from the crowd, her head high. I couldn't help a snort of laughter when Blazepaw gulped.

"You will be mentor to Blazepaw from this moment on. Train him and pass on your fierce courage and loyalty." The two touched noses and Nightstar moved on. "Rosekit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Rosepaw. Breezeclaw. You will be mentor to Rosepaw from this moment on. Train her and pass on your swiftness and honor." Breezeclaw, his blue eyes shining at his first apprentice, touched noses with an excited Rosepaw.

"Moonkit, from this moment on you will be known as Moonpaw. Silvermist. You will be mentor to Rosepaw from this moment on. Train her and pass on your intelligence and honor." Silvermist bent her head so that I could reach her and we touched noses. Rosepaw, Blazepaw, and I stood with our heads raised proudly as the clan chanted our new names.

"Blazepaw! Rosepaw! Moonpaw!" I felt myself glowing under my black pelt and, beaming, turned to my father for approval. He gave me a weary smile, but despite his tiredness, his eyes were now shining with pride.

And that was when IT happened.

Suddenly the clearing got very quiet. I heard a sickly chanting, coming closer and closer, crashing through the forest. All I could make out of the chant was…

"_Blood! Blood! Blood!"_

* * *

**I do apologize if this was a very boring chapter, but hey, I had to get it in. You know, the ceremonies and such.**

** But what's this? A mildly terrible cliff hanger? Who knows what will happen next! :3**

**Remember to submit characters and ideas please. They are always very helpful. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second chapter today, yo. I'm on a roll! Thanks to Spring Break, of course.**

**Now, before anyone tries to tell me that gray is spelled grey, I must say that I am somewhat of a skeptic. Grey is not grey, it is GRAY. GRAY I tell you. GRAY.**

**So, branching off of that, please, PLEASE no one try to tell me that aliens don't exist. Because you'll be talking to a very skeptic brick wall.**

**And with that, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I looked frantically around at my clanmates as uncertain yowls broke out. Nightstar, looking exasperated and frantic, called for quiet and hurriedly ordered a defense to be made against the mysterious enemy, but he was too late.

Before any cat could move, cats were crashing through the entrance of the camp, through the walls, everywhere. Dogs' teeth shone on their collars as they hurled themselves at my clanmates, snarling their thirst for blood. Dark red soon glinted on the camp floor as the cats fell around me and I stumbled about frantically. What was I supposed to do? I didn't know how to fight, but I had to help!

Nightstar himself went crashing down off of the High log, writhing beneath a mass of snarling invaders, and I yowled his name, though it was lost in the screeching racket of battle. I spun to look for Snowflower, but she was nowhere to be seen. I spotted Sunpaw wrestling desperately with a huge brown tom, and Silvermist struggling to breathe under the weight of two she-cats snapping at her neck. I ran to help her, but a dark shape loomed over me and I stumbled back.

_No, not again!_ This was just like in my dream. _Just like my dream! _Without thinking, I lashed out at the enemy, claws extended, but felt a jolt of terror when my claws met nothing but air. Quickly I pulled back my arm and took a step back.

"Hello, little kit," the cat purred, and lunged for me. I dodged but was tackled by a small black cat, who quickly pinned me down with one white paw, his icy blue eyes shining with blood lust. Shivering when I saw his unnaturally long claws, I struggled, swiping at his belly, but my claws met cold air where his belly should have been.

"Remember, Moonpaw," he growled, his mew silky, "We are the clan of Blood. We may have fallen, but we will rise again. Remember this one name, this one little name if you will: Scourge." And with that, the world faded into blackness.

My eyes snapped open and I writhed on the ground, yelling "Scourge! Scourge! Sc…Scour…" Blinking, I realized that I had had another dream.

Or had it been a dream?

"Moonpaw's awake!"

Jolting upright, I stared around at the concerned faces around me. Silvermist, Snowflower, Treefall, Breezeclaw, Frogleap, Foxpetal, Sunpaw, Rosepaw, Blazepaw…

Nightstar!

I looked frantically around for him and heard a voice behind me.

"Moonpaw." I turned to see Nightstar behind me, yellow eyes worried.

"Can you sit up?" mewed a new, gentle voice, and I turned to see the medicine cat, Goldshine. She padded forward and looked me up and down.

"What…happened?" I asked shakily.

"You collapsed. I'm not sure what happened, but you started writhing on the ground and crying out, 'Blood'," she replied. "Did you… have a vision? From StarClan?" she asked, blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Your eyes were all glazed over and stuff. You looked like you were dying!" added Butterflypaw, her tone light but amber eyes full of worry. Sunpaw nodded agreement and looked at me in concern, Blazepaw and Rosepaw, Snowflower and Nightstar, Treefall and the little kits, all those prying eyes…

Rosepaw seemed to notice my discomfort. "Go away, go away, you furballs! You aren't giving Moonpaw any space!" she ordered importantly, her stubby little tail held high. The crowd gradually broke up and padded away, casting curious glances back at me and muttering. Rosepaw gave me a triumphant glance and padded off. I couldn't help but feel a spark of amusement.

Sunpaw, Nightstar, and Snowflower were the only ones left besides Goldshine, though Sunpaw hesitantly streaked away when Goldshine threatened to sick the kits on him.

"Now tell me what happened. All of it."

After telling Goldshine the whole story, I padded away, leaving her and Nightstar to discuss the dreams. I pondered over them myself.

_Were they from StarClan? No, no. StarClan wouldn't have BloodClan in it, so it must be…_ I shivered and tried not to think about it. I knew where they dreams were from. I just didn't want to admit it.

"Moonpaw." I turned to see Silvermist padding over to me. "Time for training. Unless you're not up for it?" I shook my head vigorously, suddenly excited. "Well then, come on. We're learning how to hunt first." She turned and flicked her tail for me to follow. I trotted after her without hesitation, eager to get away from the nightmare playing over and over in my head.

As we headed out into the forest, I looked around in wonder. Tall trees towered over us and blotted out the sky. The faint sound of the river flowing nearby made me perk up as we headed toward it. Ferns covered the ground and lush grass grew underneath, and few birds scattered when we neared the river, but Silvermist made no move to pounce.

"Hey, why don't we hunt birds and other stuff?" I asked curiously.

Silvermist purred in amusement, though I didn't see what was so funny. "You have a lot to learn, don't you? We are fish-hunters; forest prey is left for the other clans." She stopped. "That's right; you still need to learn of the others, don't you?" I nodded my head and she continued.

"Well, for starters, StormClan live just north of here. Your father was on a diplomacy trip this morning to there, but… well, that didn't exactly go as planned. StormClan is strong and brave, and almost dangerously loyal. They are led by a cat named Snaggletooth, soon to be Snagglestar. Their recent leader, Daisystar, drowned in our territory, and the rest of her clan blames us for it. CloudClan, on the other hand, is swift and lean. They-" Silvermist was cut off as her paw flashed out and snagged a fish on one claw.

I stared in awe at the wriggling fish. "That was great!" I mewed excitedly. "Can I try?"

She chuckled, "Well, I suppose that you aren't going to listen to anything else I say for today, unless I teach you how to fish. Now, come here, and keep at an angle like this, so that your shadow does not fall over the water and startle the fish." I did as she said, making sure that I was on the right side of the sun peeking through the canopy. Studying the water, I started at the movement of dark shapes underneath the surface.

"Now, wait for a fish to come at just the right height, near the surface so that you can reach it before it escapes. When that happens, just…" Her paw darted out and when it came back, there was a fat fish speared on the end. She set it down next to the other one after killing it.

Settling down, I focused on the water. Suddenly, a shape flashed by, just skimming the surface, and I lashed out at it. My paw splashed into the water and came back up empty.

Seeing my crestfallen expression, my mentor purred encouragingly. "Don't worry Moonpaw. You'll get it down soon enough. Just be patient."

After a few more epic fails, I finally caught a fish, fat and flopping, and carried it proudly back to camp.

_**-MoonClan-**_

Leader: Nightstar- A sleek black tom with a one golden paw and sharp yellow eyes.

Deputy: Fogclaw- A dark gray tabby tom with golden eyes **(RainEpelt)**

Medicine cat: Goldshine- A bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes. **(RainEpelt)**

Warriors

Silvermist- A pretty young she-cat with silver fur and clear blue eyes.

Treefall- A dark brown tom with black stripes and a short tail. He has sparkling brown eyes.

Frogleap- A light brown tabby tom with silver streaks and green eyes. He only has three toes on his front paws and an unusual five on his back paws.

Breezeclaw- A light-spirited white tom with sky blue eyes.

Foxpetal- A slender reddish-brown she-cat with black eyes and a fluffy tail with a white spot on the end.

Apprentices

Sunpaw- A golden-furred tom with orange stripes and blazing yellow eyes

Greenpaw- A humorous tom with light brown fur and a long black spot over his green eyes.

Woodpaw- A gray-furred tabby with naturally no fur on his front left leg and black eyes.

Butterflypaw- A large ginger she-cat with long ears and amber eyes.

Queens

Snowflower- A white she-cat with silver spots and violet eyes. (Moonkit, Blazekit, Rosekit)

Petalbreeze- A black she-cat with light green eyes and a long tail. (Logkit, Rockkit, Tulipkit)

Kits

Moonkit- A sleek-furred, black she-cat with a bright white moon-shaped birthmark around one violet eye.

Blazekit- A golden-furred tabby tom with orange stripes and yellow eyes.

Rosekit- A hyper-active she-cat with pure white fur and yellow eyes.

Logkit- A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and small ears.

Rockkit- A sturdily-built, black tabby tom with green eyes and no whiskers.

Tulipkit- A light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Elders

Gorsefur- A tough gray she-cat with a missing ear and forest-green eyes.

_**-SunClan-**_

Leader: Goldstar- A dark gray tabby tom with luminous bottle green eyes. **(Cascadingillusion)**

Deputy: Carameleclipse- A creamy light brown she-cat with white splotches on her pelt and striking cornflower blue eyes. **(Cascadingillusion)**

Medicine cat: Amberfield- A fluffy brownish-gold she-cat with cloud-gray eyes. **(Cascadingillusion)**

_**ALL other positions open as of now! Still in progress…**_

_**-CloudClan-**_

_**ALL positions open as of now. Still in progress…**_

_**-StormClan-**_

Leader: Snagglestar- A tough ginger tom with a snaggled tooth and red eyes. **(Brittt-Brattt)**

Deputy: Sturdy gray tom with blue eyes. **(RainEpelt)**

_**ALL other positions open as of now! Still in progress…**_

* * *

**And... done. Whew.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Amberflower101 here again! There's a little bit of clan history here, including my favorite cat, Scourge. Some of it is in the future, so yeah. =3**

**Please R&R, and submit characters too. The Gathering is coming up pretty fast!**

**Enjoy. =P**

* * *

The next half-moon passed peacefully, but when I woke up on- let's see, the… twentieth day?- I instantly knew that something was wrong.

"I assure you, these cats are nothing to be afraid of," Nightstar's mew echoed from outside and I crawled sleepily to the entrance, peering out. The clan was gathered around High log, and Nightstar was standing on top of the fallen trunk, trying to calm the cats' anxious murmuring. I pulled myself all the way out and trotted over to join Sunpaw.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We've scented some strange intruders in our territory," he responded, fur bristling slightly. Nightstar continued and I pricked my ears.

"The scents are relatively fresh and they seem to be in small numbers. These cats…" He hesitated. "These cats have been identified as BloodClan."

A roar of yowling and questions burst out at that, and my head started to spin. BloodClan? _Just like my…dream… _A spark of fear jolted through me when I remembered the dark cat named Scourge, the bodies everywhere. My paws started to shake and I tried to look more confident than I really felt.

"We have," continued Nightstar, raising his voice over the turmoil, "taken all necessary precautions against these intruders, and we plan to consol the other clans about this."

"The other clans hate us!" yowled one cat. I strained my neck to see who it was but couldn't see over the crowd.

"Yes, why would they care? And I thought BloodClan scattered!" yelled another. I blinked around in confusion and I felt Silvermist slip in beside me.

"This must seem confusing to you," she mewed gently. "Right now, we are the strongest clan in the forest. The other three clans have been very tense around us lately, and we suspect that they are uncomfortable of our power as one clan. We have tried to negotiate with them, but they are too wary of us to form an agreement. As for BloodClan…" Her eyes darkened. "They came to the clans long ago in an attempt to take over the forest we left behind, many moons ago. A great cat named Firestar-" the word seemed to strike something in my head "-killed their leader, Scourge, and they scattered without his bloodthirsty lead.

"The four clans, then ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan, were forced to leave the old forest because of Twolegs, and they, as one, migrated to here. This place where we stand was once called RiverClan. StormClan was once called ThunderClan, CloudClan WindClan, and SunClan ShadowClan." She paused. "Ironic, isn't it? ShadowClan, changing their name to something as different as SunClan… it's a mystery, all right. We changed our names in the first place when the Uprising took place.

"The Uprising was a rebellion after the deaths of the four great leaders: Firestar, Blackstar, Onestar, and Mistystar, and hidden traitors within the clans rose up the take the place of the leaders. They ruled through blood and fear, and soon, the cats of the clans had had enough. They rose up as one against the rulers and exiled them. The clans were renamed, and happiness was brought to the land again." She glanced over at me. "But it seems now that BloodClan has somehow reformed."

All the information was spinning in my head. Scourge was dead? We were RiverClan? Firestar? I sighed and looked back up at Nightstar.

"Please stay calm. Kits and elders are to stay in camp at all times, and apprentices and warriors must place their paws carefully. I will take up the matter with the senior warriors. Dismissed." And with that, my father turned and padded back into his den. The gathered cats gradually broke up and hurried off, muttering amongst themselves.

Blazepaw trotted up to me. "Did you hear that? There are intruders!" He mewed, eyes wide and claws flexing.

I turned to see that Silvermist had padded away. "We should hunt. Just in case." Really I just wanted to get my thoughts together.

"Can I come along? I haven't fished in ages because of training with Treefall!" mewed Sunpaw, flexing his claws excitedly. I nodded and Rosepaw bounced up. The four of us plunged out of the camp entrance and padded toward the river. When we got there, we spread out a little and I stared intently into the water. A shaped whizzed by and my paw instinctively came out, spearing the fish and killing it quickly. I licked my lips proudly and just happened to glance up into the undergrowth.

Two gleaming, ice-blue eyes peered out at me.

I had no time to think. No time to move. The eyes came alive, just like that, and before I knew it, I was rolling on the ground with a strange cat snapping at my face. The other cat ended up on top and pinned me. Icy eyes shining, it opened its mouth to reveal sharp fangs aimed at my throat.

That was before it hesitated.

In a flash, I kicked into its stomach, puncturing the soft skin with my claws, and scrambled to my paws as it flew backwards. Growling, I turned to face my opponent.

It was a black cat, hardly larger than me. His unreadable blue eyes stared back at me and I noticed a red collar around his neck, punctured with three shining dog's teeth. His claws were lengthened unnaturally and his long tail lashed.

_ Scourge!_

I had hardly thought the thought before I noticed that he didn't have a white paw. He only had three teeth on the collar as well, much less than the vile cat from my dream had had.

He was definitely from BloodClan, though.

"What? What are you looking at?" the cat snarled, startling me out of my thoughts. His voice was silky but carried hatred. "You had plenty of time to attack there."

"Atta-?" I hardly had time to utter two syllables before he lunged at me again, claws extended. I dodged to the side, remembering my training, and backed away. This cat was much stronger and faster than me, I could tell just by looking.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He growled, crouching for another attack.

I looked around desperately for the others, and then remembered that we had spread far apart. _I just hope they're okay, _I thought as I stared at the enemy. I had unconsciously backed myself up against the river, which was raging behind me, stones sharp as knives jutting out from beneath the surface. _I don't know how to swim yet! _I though desperately, and glared back at the snarling BloodClanner. There was no way out.

I was going to die.

* * *

**Ah, a hanger once again. What will happen to young Moonpaw? Who is this strange cat?**

**And most of all... why did he hesitate?**

**Find out next time!**

**Which will probably be like... tomorrow.**

**So yeah.**

**And don't forget to submit characters for the Gathering!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peoples. I'm back! Yay. And today is also my BIRTHDAY! Whoo hoo! Sweet 13 (hey, 13 can be sweet too).**

**And yes, Cascadingillusion, it has been, regrettibly, two WHOLE days since I wrote (oh noes!). Lol I'm really sorry, but I've had Easter parties and Drama Club practice until 6:00, so I'm going to be a little bit busier from now on. I will try to get a chapter done every 1-3 days, which is more than most stories do. Satisfied? :P**

**So yeah. Enjoy the chapter. :3**

* * *

What happened next, I never would have expected.

Just as I felt my paws touch the edge of the river, a chorus of battle cries rang out. Three cats- CloudClanners, by the looks of them- burst out of the bushes and barreled into the small black cat. The BloodClanner yowled in surprise and fell into a writhing mass of snarling fur. I hurried away from the edge and crouched, panting, on the riverbank, and stared at the battle before me.

The black cat was a small bundle of fury and skill. He twisted and turned, clawed, and bit, while the CloudClanners, their muscles lean, struggled against him.

_ Who on Earth is this cat? _I thought. He was actually gaining the advantage. Until one of the CloudClan cats, a slender black tom with amber eyes, tore into the BloodClanner's leg and I saw the muscle tear badly. The cat screeched in pain and dug his long fangs into the tom's shoulder, making the CloudClanner screech as well. A ginger she-cat with amber eyes leaped to his defense and swiped at the cat's haunches, forcing him to let go and dodge. All four of them were panting furiously. _That BloodClanner really is something…_

The third cat, another black tom with a long scar up one of his back legs, sprang forward with quiet determination and did a zigzagging pattern toward his enemy. The BloodClanner, confused, lashed out at him as he neared, but missed due to the zigzag and was bowled over. With the help of the other CloudClanners, the scarred tom finally pinned the intruder to the ground.

_ Thank StarClan!_

I was not going to die.

Shaking myself, I padded cautiously forward. Leaving the other two to hold down the BloodClan cat, the unscarred tom greeted me with a nod. I respectfully dipped my head.

"Thank you. You saved my life."

"We only did what was necessary. Helping kits is part of the warrior code."

I bristled. _Did he just call me a kit?!_

"You really should be grateful, though. If MoonClanners cannot prevent their own kits from wandering from camp, I fear for their safety."

Swallowing the fury raging in my throat, I forced a polite nod. "I still have to ask what you would be doing in our territory, though."

"We heard your battle from across the border and hurried to help. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Blackclaw, deputy of CloudClan. This is Ambereyes-" he nodded to the ginger she-cat "-and Jaggedlimb." He nodded to the golden-eyed tom with the jagged scar on his leg. The tom looked at his paws shyly and I blinked.

"Well thank you very much. I am Moon_**paw**__._ I must ask you to leave MoonClan territory now, though."

His eyes twinkled mischievously. "Oh no, young kit. I am quite sorry, but we assume to escort this filth-" he flicked his tail to the struggling black cat "- to your camp where he can be properly confined."

Again, I swallowed my furious annoyance.

The walk back to camp was slow and awkward. Ambereyes and Jaggedlimb padded alongside the limping, bloody black cat, who tried to escape more than once but was shoved back into place each time. Eventually, in no shape for another escape attempt, he padded heavily in between the two tense CloudClan cats. Blackclaw padded along in front of me, his head held high and contempt in his eyes. It ticked me off, so I just walked behind him, head low and muttering masked insults to his back.

At last we reached the clearing, and headed straight through the bramble-edged tunnel. We emerged at last into the clearing and Blackclaw headed straight for Nightstar's den, leaving his two clanmates to guard the sulking BloodClan cat. I tried to ignore the suspicious stares and glares we were getting from every cat, and, remembering my long-forgotten fish left by the river, dragged myself over to the fresh-kill pile.

"What are those mange-pelts doing here?" whispered Blazepaw as he hurried over.

"It's a really, really long story, Blazepaw," I muttered.

"And what about that one?" asked Rosepaw, staring at the black cat. "He's from that BloodClan place, isn't he?"

_ Rumors sure spread fast, _I thought, exasperated. I was about to drag myself over to the apprentice den to get some sleep, when I saw Nightstar pad out of his den, followed by Blackclaw, Fogclaw, and Silvermist. He leaped down from the elevated cave and padded over to the other CloudClanners and BloodClanner.

"Greetings, Jaggedlimb, Ambereyes. Thank you for helping my _daughter_-" he gave a stern look to me and I shriveled a little "-and capturing this intruder. MoonClan is in your debt."

Blackclaw gave him a meaningful look with his burning amber eyes. "Try to remember that, Nightstar. CloudClan won't back down from this without what we came for."

And with that, he was off, followed by his two warriors. Jaggedlimb cast an apologetic glance back at me before returning his shy gaze to his paws and following his deputy.

_ What they came for? I wonder what that is? _I mused, suddenly feeling too tired to wonder at anything. But before I could escape to my den, my father was looming over me with a bad look in his yellow eyes. I shrunk a little.

"Moonpaw, do you realize what you did today? You put the entire clan in debt for your sake and yours alone to a rival on the edge of war with us."

"I- I know, dad. It wasn't my fault, though! I was fishing and he just-"

"Yes, I heard the whole story. You should have been more careful!"

"I know, but-"

"But I'm glad you're safe." Nightstar's eyes softened and he buried his nose in my shoulder fur. Shocked, I blinked stupidly before thinking to hug him back.

"I… I love very much, Moonpaw. You are more important to me than you will ever know. But please… be more careful."

"I love you too, dad." I mewed, on the verge of tears. Suddenly I realized that the clan was staring, my littermates practically radiating jealousy, and I pulled away, embarrassed. Still hugging my father and I was an apprentice? Pff. Stupid me.

But I just couldn't suppress the warm sensation nestling in my belly as I curled up to sleep in the den that night.

* * *

I awoke to whispers in the night.

At first I thought that I was still dreaming.

Then I thought that I was hearing spirits of dead cats.

And then I recognized the voices of Greenpaw, Foxpetal and Frogleap.

Crawling out from my cozy nest, I picked my way through the sleeping bodies of the few other apprentices and peered out through the entrance. The three cats were crowded around a small hollow in the Tree Stump, poking at something inside. I craned my neck to get a better view.

"Let's put IT out of its misery," growled Foxpetal.

"Yes, let's!" snarled Greenpaw, tail lashing eagerly.

"Be quiet!" snapped Frogleap, lowering his voice to a whisper, and I couldn't make out their words anymore. Heaving myself from the den, I slunk through the shadows, my black pelt blending in perfectly, and crouched behind the High Log, listening intently. Now I could make out the voice of another cat coming from the Stump, silky and somehow familiar.

"Get away from me, you clan mange-pelts. I'll kill you, I'm warning you," hissed the voice weakly, and I recognized the glint of icy blue eyes. _It's the BloodClan cat from yesterday!_

"Shut up, fox-heart." Snarled Frogleap, jabbing his razor-sharp claws into the dark hollow. I heard a suppressed hiss of pain.

Suddenly I felt a small jolt of defense. _What right do they have to be doing that to him? I know he's a fox-hearted filth-pelt, but no cat should be tortured!_

"Come on, Frogleap, can't we kill him now? While everyone else is still asleep?" whined Greenpaw.

"Yes, no one will know what happened to him!" Sneered Foxpetal. "They won't ever know it was us. That fish-brained Nightstar will never suspect anything."

The small flame of anger grew a lot larger.

"Fine," whispered Frogleap. "Let's do it now."

I had heard enough.

With a growl of fury I plunged out from the Log and skidded to a stop in front of the trio. They leaped into the air with a yowl of shock and fear and stumbled back a few.

"You traitors! You were going against Nightstar's order to leave him alone and guard him." I accused, ignoring the dumbfounded stare of the black cat, who was flattened against the wall of his Stump prison.

"W-what, so now you're defending him?" growled Foxpetal, the first to regain her voice. "You want him dead just as much as we do!"

I lashed my tail as angry white spots began to sprinkle my vision. "You betrayed my father's trust in you and insult him! You accuse me instead?! How dare…" My snarl faded away as I saw heads start to poke out of their dens. The ruckus had woken up the clan. With a snort, I stalked off to Nightstar's den, desperate to get away from the stare of those icy blue eyes from the Tree Stump.

Those eyes that said, _You defended me._ _You saved me. You saved my life._

You _did._

And suddenly, I felt a sharp, burning agony in the back of my neck, and with a scream I fell to the ground. The world went black and I felt myself falling, falling up, slipping from my body, my spirit hurling upwards toward the heavens, going to join StarClan.

And then I was falling down again, down down down, never stopping, and eternal fall to nowhere.

I was nowhere.

* * *

**Well... I'll tell you this: she ain't dead forever. She'll be back next time. So stay toon for next time's chapter OF: Warriors: Look to the Moon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**Everyone, I'm really sorry about being super late on this chapter, but I had a lot of Drama club practice this past week and tons of homework (yes, I am in school as well). I am an ordinary kid just like any kid(noooo, I'm a platipus), and I have a lot of ordinary things to do.**

**Some of you may notice that the long-overdue allegiances are missing some of your characters. But don't worry! I will add them into the story, but I'm trying to make room for any new viewers. I've gotten tons of PMs with character submissions and questions and stuff, and I really can't answer to all of you. There are a lot more people reading this than reviews (believe me!).**

**This chapter is like "the prophecy chapter" like most warriors stories you will find. So... yeah.**

**And last but not least, yes, Mist the Wolf did submit almost the whole of CloudClan.**

* * *

"Momma, is she ever going to wake up? We've been waiting here forever! Can we go home yet? Ooh, I wanna hunt. Can I hunt? I'll catch a really big one this time! Fishes are so tasty! Momma? Are you listening?"

My vision pulsed and my heart was pounding. Every limb in my body was shaking, and my breaths were short and staggered. Daring to open one eye, I tried to look around me, but all I saw was darkness. _Am I… dead? Gee, I thought StarClan would be brighter. _I waited for vision to come but my eyes could find no light.

"Ooh, she's finally awake! So I guess she isn't evil, huh? Hi, my name's Lightpaw. Is your name Moonpaw? I knew it! I know everything, ha ha HA!"

Struggling to sit up, I sniffed the air. Three… no, four cats. No, six. Nine. Thirteen. My dazed senses struggled to pick out an exact number.

"Hello, there, Moonpaw. You will have to forgive my daughter, Lightkit. I am Maplestar, past leader of ShadowClan," a new voice mewed, surprisingly close and I took a few blind steps back. _Past leader? Of ShadowClan? Am I…_

"Where… am I? Is this StarClan?" I mewed to the cat.

To my surprise, another cat answered. "Yes, this is StarClan. Do not be afraid, young one." The voice was tough yet held a fierce kindness.

_I really am dead, aren't I? But… how is it that I'm blind? I imagined at least being able to SEE in StarClan, geez! _"What happened to my eyes?"

There was a pause. "Your eyes?" repeated Maplestar's voice, from my left side and I turned to face its general direction.

"Bluestar, Maplestar, step back." A rough, scratchy mew came from in front of me and I felt fur brush lightly against my whiskers. I stumbled backwards, startled.

"She is blind," said the scratchy voice.

"What?" demanded the tough, kind voice, apparently named Bluestar. "How is this possible, Yellowfang?"

"I don't know what- who are- some cat tell me what in the name of StarClan is going on here!" I demanded loudly, perhaps a little too loudly. I felt eyes, many, uncountable pairs of eyes burning into my pelt and I shrank somewhat.

"This is not right!" hissed Bluestar. "This is not how it was!"

"She seems to have damaged her thalamus." The cat with the rough voice, Yellowfang, must have got a pretty frazzled look, because she went on to explain. "The thalamus controls a cat's senses. While she seems to be blind, she really is seeing everything, but her eyes cannot send the visuals to her brain, so she cannot access the images taken in."

There was a long pause, like the other cats were trying to process what she'd just said. I decided to break the awkward silence.

"Can you fix it?" I mewed bluntly. I heard a snort.

"Typical of a RiverClan cat. It will heal itself in time. Besides, we have a lot to discuss," mewed Maplestar.

"I'm not RiverClan. I'm MoonClan," I pointed out, but I was ignored. The tough and kind voice started up again.

"My name is Bluestar of ThunderClan. This is Yellowfang, medicine cat of ThunderClan, and Oakheart, my mate. There are many others here that you apparently cannot see, but don't worry. You will meet them all soon. You-"

"So am I dead?" I interrupted, impatient and curious on what had happened. A mrroww of laughter came from my right side.

"It seems that our young friend is impatient to get back to her home," purred a deep, soothing voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious. Yes, as Whitestorm has pointed out, you must be anxious to learn answers. So first of all, yes, you are technically, dead. Your spirit has left your body, but life still lingers in the flesh. It is not yet your time, young one, so we must send you back to the world you know," murmured Bluestar.

_Technically dead? What? _I wondered, confused. "What do you mean? Can you really bring someone like me back to life? And why do y-"

"Your questions will be answered soon enough, but we must hurry! For now, remember this: _The heart of the moon will descend from the stars and light a bright fire, which will burn bright when it breaks, bringing blood and darkness. But where there is darkness there must always be light, and shadows will guide the moon to destroy the darkness once more.__"_

Questions buzzed in my mind and I felt my consciousness fading. "No, wait! Tell me what y-"

And, again, there was nothingness. Pure, dark,

Nothing.

My eyes snapped open.

"Bluestar!" I gasped, sitting upright and looking wildly around, cringing at the screaming pain pulsing in my forehead. Pain. _I'm not in StarClan anymore! I'm alive! _Disappointment hit me like a blow when I realized that the darkness had not left.

"I see you're not dead then."

Spinning around to the sound of a voice, I narrowed my eyes. "Who's there?"

"Who's there? It's me, stupid! Sunpaw! Who did you think it was?" The voice exclaimed.

"Sunpaw! What happened? Why did…I-I mean, how did-"

"Moonpaw. You're okay. It's me, Goldshine," mewed another voice, calm and composed. "Sunpaw, try to remember that Moonpaw is blind as of now. Moonpaw, I'm aware of your situation, and for now, you just need to rest."

I nodded. "Yes, but what happened?"

"What happened? You were attacked, apparently. No one really knows how it happened, but…"

"But, what? Why am I blind? And why didn't any cat see what happened? Who did it?"

I could tell that she was struggling to find an answer for me. "You were having an argument with Foxpetal, Frogleap and Greenpaw, and it was really early. Every cat was just waking up and Sunpaw was the first one out of the den. He found you on the ground… Moonpaw, you were… dead…" I could hear just a hint of fear in her mew, and I blinked as if that would chase the darkness from my vision.

"But I saw StarClan! There was a cat named Bluestar, and there was Maplestar, and Yellowfang, Whitestorm and Oakheart and-"

"You _saw _StarClan?" interrupted Blazepaw, who I hadn't noticed. _Stupid blind eyes! _"That's great, Moonpaw! What were they like? Did they really have stars in their fur? Did they have more than one tail? Were their eyes on _fire_?"

I sensed him and Sunpaw being shooed out of the den.

"Now that those little nuisances are gone, tell me about this… er, vision of yours," continued Goldshine's voice. "I will explain your blindness after that."

Confused on why she sounded so scared, I explained the whole thing. Bluestar and her "ThunderClan", the pain in my head, Maplestar and Lightkit, and last but not least, the prophecy. When I was finished, there was a long (seriously, awkward!) silence.

Finally, Goldshine mewed, "I need time to think. Your head took a deadly blow and your thalamus was damaged to the point of-"

"Yes yes, I know that. I've heard it all before," I muttered in exasperation, earning a surprised silence from the ginger medicine cat. "Don't ask. Please." Suddenly exhausted, I flopped down in the cozy moss nest and lay my head down, closing my violet eyes. I heard a snort of amusement from Goldshine.

"I can see that you're pretty tired. Well, I'll let you rest. By the way, that BloodClan prisoner fellow was wanting to see you. What was his name- Dark, I think?- and he said that he hopes you feel better."

Shocked, I raised my head. "Well that's a surprise." A BloodClanner, wishing me well? I sighed. _Probably just a cruel BloodClan joke. _Letting my head drop to my paws, I thought over the prophecy. _The moon will descend from the stars. _I was sure "the moon" meant me. Or maybe an apocalypse. _There's a pretty big difference there, huh? _I had no idea what "the heart" meant, or the bright fire thing.

Too tired to think about it anymore, I closed my eyes as if that would shut away the darkness there, and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**-MoonClan-**_

Leader: Nightstar- A sleek black tom with a one golden paw and sharp yellow eyes.

Deputy: Fogclaw- A dark gray tabby tom with golden eyes **(RainEpelt)**

Medicine cat: Goldshine- A bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes. **(RainEpelt)**

Warriors

Silvermist- A pretty young she-cat with silver fur and clear blue eyes.

Treefall- A dark brown tom with black stripes and a short tail. He has sparkling brown eyes.

Frogleap- A light brown tabby tom with silver streaks and green eyes. He only has three toes on his front paws and an unusual five on his back paws.

Breezeclaw- A light-spirited white tom with sky blue eyes.

Foxpetal- A slender reddish-brown she-cat with black eyes and a fluffy tail with a white spot on the end.

Fishjump- Brown tom with white paws and black ears **(Mist the Wolf)**

Snowfall- White she-cat **(Mist the Wolf)**

Apprentices

Sunpaw- A golden-furred tom with orange stripes and blazing yellow eyes

Greenpaw- A humorous tom with light brown fur and a long black spot over his green eyes.

Woodpaw- A gray-furred tabby with naturally no fur on his front left leg and black eyes.

Butterflypaw- A large ginger she-cat with long ears and amber eyes.

Queens

Snowflower- A white she-cat with silver spots and violet eyes. (Moonkit, Blazekit, Rosekit)

Petalbreeze- A black she-cat with light green eyes and a long tail. (Logkit, Rockkit, Tulipkit)

Swiftsong- black and white tabby she-cat, expecting **(Cascadingillusion)**

Kits

Moonkit- A sleek-furred, black she-cat with a bright white moon-shaped birthmark around one violet eye.

Blazekit- A golden-furred tabby tom with orange stripes and yellow eyes.

Rosekit- A hyper-active she-cat with pure white fur and yellow eyes.

Logkit- A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and small ears.

Rockkit- A sturdily-built, black tabby tom with green eyes and no whiskers.

Tulipkit- A light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Elders

Gorsefur- A tough gray she-cat with a missing ear and forest-green eyes.

_**-SunClan-**_

Leader: Goldstar- A dark gray tabby tom with luminous bottle green eyes. **(Cascadingillusion)**

Deputy: Carameleclipse- A creamy light brown she-cat with white splotches on her pelt and striking cornflower blue eyes. **(Cascadingillusion)**

Medicine cat: Amberfield- A fluffy brownish-gold she-cat with cloud-gray eyes. **(Cascadingillusion)**

Warriors

_**-CloudClan-**_

Leader: Whitestar- A sleek white tom with amber eyes **(RainEpelt)**

Deputy: Hickoryshade- A cream and ginger she-cat with white patches and green eyes. She is good at solving problems and is very quick to react to things. However, at times she can be very stubborn!** (x Shadowfrost x) **

Medicine cat: Kinkfoot- A tortoiseshell and black she-cat with blind blue eyes **(Mist the Wolf)**

Warriors

Willowfur- Pale ginger she-cat **(Mist the Wolf)**  
Slatefoot- Light brown tom with shaggy fur (apprentice, Sparrowpaw)** (Mist the Wolf)**  
Volemouth- Pale cream tom **(Mist the Wolf)**  
Galesong- Pretty brown she-cat (apprentice, Lizardpaw)** (Mist the Wolf)**  
Larkwing- Black and white tom **(Mist the Wolf)**  
Silverclaw- Gray tabby she-cat (apprentice, Lilypaw)** (Mist the Wolf)**  
Rowantail- Reddish brown she-cat **(Mist the Wolf)**  
Stormheart- Black tom with white paws **(Mist the Wolf)**

Jaggedlimb- black tom with zigzagging scar up right back leg and honey yellow eyes. **(Cascadingillusion)**

Queens

Ambereyes: ginger she-cat with amber eyes **(RainEpelt)**

Apprentices

Sparrowpaw- Gray tabby tom **(Mist the Wolf)**  
Lizardpaw- Brown long furred tom **(Mist the Wolf)**  
Lilypaw- blue-gray she-cat **(Mist the Wolf) **

_**-StormClan-**_

Leader: Snagglestar- A tough ginger tom with a snaggled tooth and red eyes. **(Brittt-Brattt)**

Deputy: Oceaneyes- A Sturdy gray tom with blue eyes. **(RainEpelt)**

Medicine Cat: Berrydance - brown raspberry-colored tom with russet brown eyes **(Cascadingillusion)**

Warriors

Topazmoon - yellowish-orange she-cat with sea-green eyes **(Cascadingillusion)**  
Hareflight - white tom with blind denim blue eyes **(Cascadingillusion)**  
Nimblestream - lean white tom with crystal blue eyes **(Cascadingillusion)**  
Mountainblossom - black, grey, and white tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful hazel eyes **(Cascadingillusion)**

Hazyswirl- creamy brown tom with white paws and metallic gray eyes **(Cascadingillusion)**

Apprentices

Warypaw: small tabby tom with chocolate brown eyes **(Cascadingillusion) ** Nightpaw - black tom with green eyes **(RainEpelt)**  
Spottedpaw - tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes **(RainEpelt)**

Queens

Echoflight - tabby she-cat with orange patches and indigo blue eyes; expecting Hareflight's kits **(Cascadingillusion)**

Ricepool- grey she-cat with kinks in fur and ultramarine violet eyes(Russetkit, Indigokit)**(Cascadingillusion)**

Kits

Russetkit- dark ginger tom **(Cascadingillusion)**

Indigokit- brown tabby tom with bright blue-violet eyes **(Cascadingillusion)**

* * *

**Yes, Moonpaw is blind. But hey, there's a prophecy to ponder now! I would appreciate it if you could send in some PMs to tell me what you think it means, as I would like to know what impression I'm putting up with the prophecy thing. Thank you!**


End file.
